Endless Moonlight
by Yumoyori
Summary: The Eagle.The greatest of all the guradian animals. Yet,the first one to die. After generation to generation,the eagle has always been the first one to die.Now he's been reborn again with his new guardian being Vivio. Well she be able to fight by his side
1. The Beginning of the Ending Cycle

**Prologue: The Beginning of the Ending Cycle **

"How did the operation go?," a man asked curious. "It went well. Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor said smiling. "A girl? Does she…," the man asked not able to finish his sentence. "Yes. She has the bloodline. Her powers are strong for a baby but its probably just an early stage thing. Don't worry. She's perfectly healthy," the doctor said smiling. The man smiled. "You ant to see her? Both your daughter and wife are sleeping," the doctor said as he made his way to their room. The man smiled as he entered the room. "I'll be outside if you need me," the doctor said as he gently closed the door not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauties. The man smiled as he walked up to the crib inside, his daughter laid sleeping, her small tiny hands cling onto the pink blanket. He looked up to the window noticing the eagle in the tree staring at him. "So your already guiding her, huh," he said to the eagle who merely nodded, its yellow eyes concentrating beck to the little girl. The man leaned against the wall. "Then, please…take care of her and protect her with your life…Protect Vivio," he whispered


	2. Awaken! The Guardian of the Eagle Vivo

**This is a story my friend wanted me to write since she suck at writing. So I decided to put it on Fanfiction. Please tell me if its good and what I should improve on. In other words...Please review. Thank you. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Awaken! The Guardian of the Eagle…Vivio:**

"Vivio!!!," a voice shouted from the stairs. "Your going to be late for school!," the female voice shouted. "Hmmm…,' the blue haired girl moaned as she turned over. "Vivio, wake up…," a male voice said gently. "Hmmmm…Kasukia….," Vivio whispered, smiling. Kasukia, the cutest, most popular boy at her school who she was madly in love with…but she would never meet his possible standards. She was 5.7, had very long blue hair that she never left down because of its natural curling effect once soaked, had golden eyes that's changed color depending on her mood, and was a 38B. She had all her curves in the right place and loved sports especially, running. Many people said she looked like a angel but their were many beautiful girls at her school that could steal Kasukia's heart.

"VIVIO!!!," the male shouted, the vibrations ringing through her brain startling her. She quickly sat up, her golden eyes searching around the room. "Tanako! Don't do that…,' she said sighing getting out of her bed walking past her guardian into the bathroom, snatching her uniform on the way.

Tanako was he guardian. In her bloodline, the eagle was her protector from the evil spirits that lurked in our world, that destroyed lives and shattered dreams. Guardians which very few people have are pasted down from generations to generation to secure the safety of the next chosen one, from these evil souls. Tanako has been with her for as long as she could remember. At first she thought that Tanako was just a pet but when she turned ten a incident happened causing Tanako to reveal his powers and position. She didn't mind him watching over her but she didn't want him to poke into her mind whenever he felt so.

Vivio quickly took off her pajama's getting into the bathtub. She opened the hot water, droplets of heat drowning her, steam surrounding the room. She closed her eyes as she thought about her families past. She knew that the battle of guardians were near but she wasn't ready. The bad thing about the eagle was that its power was enormous so no one has ever been able to fully complete their transformation. To become fully linked with your guardian you must be able to control the guardians power. While this process is happening, your appearance becomes more beautiful and perfect. The most important part is mastering your guardians power. The eagle was a very difficult guardian to control because of its enormous power causing most chosen ones to incomplete and are usually the first ones to be destroyed in the war of guardians. She knew that this may happen in this generation but she wanted to change the past. She opened her eyes, their golden color fading into a light, sky blue as she stared at her hands. "These hands…have so much power to hurt…..but…I truly don't want to cause pain to anyone," she thought to herself. She sighed. "There I go again. Being so serious. This war may not even happen until years from now. I'll be ready by then," she reassured herself as she cheered up, concentration on finishing her shower. Tanako flew to the window edge, landing lightly. He stared at the sky. "Today there will be a full moon," he thought to himself. "I'll have to tell her tonight."

"Dammit! I'm going to be late," a red haired boy said to himself, running. Vivio yawned as she walked out of her huge house, being escorted by her maid, Miko to the main gates. "Have a good day, Ms. Vivio," Miko said bowing a smile on her face. "I will. Bye Miko," Vivio replied. Tanako flew slight above her, watching Vivio closely. "Still tired…," she thought to herself, rubbing her eyes. "Vivio! Watch Out!,Tanako said noticing something running towards her. Crash! "Ow….what the…who?" Vivio said opening her eyes. Her face turned red as she recognized the person on top of her. "Uh…Vivio?" Kasukia said surprised, his face bright red. "Uh…sorry!," Vivio said moving away quickly to a nearby tree. " Uh…I should apologies. Sorry," he said bowing. "Oh…its okay," Vivio replied waving her hand to dismiss the issue. "Um…Vivio? Why aren't you running to class?" Kasukia asked, curious. "Oh, I have a spare," Vivio said bowing down to brush the dust off her blue and black skirt. "Okay then. Well, I'll see you later. Bye," Kasukia said waving goodbye as he ran to the school gates. " Uh…Bye," she said softly knowing he wouldn't hear her anyways. Kasukia looked over his shoulder noticing the eagle in the tree staring down at Vivio. "So she is a guardian. Excellent," he thought smiling as she entered the school gates.

Vivio sighed as she leaned against the tree. Tanako noticed something twitch behind the tree but ignored it know, that it wasn't a serious problem. "MORNING!!!," a girl shouted, poking Vivio who busted out laughing. "Hahaha!!!!! Mel!!!!," Vivio said smiling as she tried to stop laughing. "I had to poke you….you looked sad," Mel said pouting. Vivio smiled at her friend. Was it that noticeable? " Don't worry. I'm just tired. C'mon, we have a whole hour before class. Lets go read some Manga in the library," Vivio said, showing her 'Only best friends,' smile at Mel who suddenly turned red. Vivio laughed and started walking to the school gates. "Wait up!," Mel shouted, catching up to her. Mel was really important to Vivio. Not only was she her best friend since elementary school but she was also a guardian. A pure white owl landed beside Tanako. "Snow…we have to tell them tonight," Tanako said softly. Snow nodded. 'Indeed. We can't hide it from them anymore especially in your case," Snow said gently. "I'm not going to tell her the last part yet," Tanako replied. "Then when will you explain the finally part to her?," she asked. "……soon…but not now," Tanako said, sighing. "Soon."

"Hey guys did you hear about the new transfer student! She's gorgeous," a tall guy said to a group of boys. "I've seen her. She is pretty but I still think that Vivio is way hotter," a more geek looking guy replied. "Ya, Vivio is really cute. Have you seen her in the gym uniform , beautiful," a short guys said tears in his eyes as he went into his own little world of Vivio. The door slowly opened. Everyone attention went on the door. Two beautiful girls one of them, being Vivio walked into the classroom, a aura of beauty and light surrounding them as they walked to their seats located in the back of the room know as the V.I.P section for students since, teacher never picked on those students since they were already full of knowledge and wisdom surpassed their classmates.

"Hey that's the new girl and she's hanging out with Vivio. I wonder if they know each other?," the tall guy wondered out loud. "They're beautiful…like to gorgeous angels that fell from the sky!!! Remarkable," the short guy said images appearing in his head. "Shut up, Mark!," the tall guy said hitting his head. "You don't need to hit him so hard Eric. All men have their own fantasies. Mark just can't keep them to himself,'' the geek looking boy said smiling. "Whatever, Norm!," Eric said sitting in his seat. He glanced at the two girls. "I have to admit, they are beautiful," he thought to himself. The teacher walked into the classroom. "Okay everyone. We have a new student among us," Mr. Nakatoma announced. "Mercury? Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself," he said smiling. The blond haired girl elegantly stood up, flicking her beautiful long blond hair to the side. "Good morning. My name is Mercury Tuskia. it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we will get to know each other," she said softly, bowing. The boys started cheering stars in their eye while the girls gave her a clap, glaring. She sat back down. "Okay everyone. You can talk to Mercury later. Now take out your notebook and let me see your homework," Mr. Nakatoma said smiling evilly. Half the class sighed as the other got out a sheet of paper trying to copy off the answers before Mr. Nakatoma came to their desk. Vivio reached for her bag taking out her note book and pencil case, opening he notebook to the page were she had completed the assignment. Mercury did the same. After Mr. Nakatoma went passed their desk knowing they both did their homework Mercury turned to Vivio.

"So you're a guardian huh," she whispered, so low that it was impossible for average people to hear. Vivio smiled. "Same to you. You must have finished your transformation huh?," Vivio said softly, smiling. Mercury nodded. 'Indeed….but you must have completed yours as well," she replied as she looked at Vivio up and down. Vivio laughed gently. "No I haven't transformed yet. This is natural beauty. Both my mother and father are famous models in Japan so I took that gene," Vivio smiled. Mercury's was speechless. "A…Amazing she has such beauty yet she hasn't transformed yet…. I never knew such beauty still existed…but if she this pretty now how about when she transforms….she truly look like an angel who feel from heaven," Mercury thought to herself. "She may not transform though," a male voice said softly in her mind. "Leo….what do you mean…unless," Mercury thought back as she came to a conclusion. "Yes….she the guardian of the eagle. You know how much power the eagle contains since it's the strongest animal in our time but its power is locked away and it is almost impossible to unlock unless the chosen one is truly worth and realizes his or her capabilities. However, throughout all the generations so far, the guardian for the eagle has not been able to transform," Leo explained. Mercury was silent for a moment. "I see," she thought. She glanced at Vivio who was glancing out the window watching the gym class run their laps.

She noticed Mel leading the group, her pink hair blowing in the wind showing her beauty. She also hadn't transformed yet but was training hard. Mel noticed Vivio's glance from the window. Mel smiled and waved to her as she continued to race down the track. Vivio smiled and waved back. "I think we should group up with her and her best friend," Mercury thought to Leo. "I agree. Well be stronger. I also want to know a bit more about this girl…Vivio. She's slight different from all the chosen ones before," Leo said. Tanako opened his eyes looking down from the tree he was in to notice a small husky cub at the bottom. "So your that girl's guardian…Leo, I thought you we were a Lion?," Tanako asked confused. Snow looked down as well. "Did they change your animal because of this new generation?," Snow asked. Leo nodded. "Its to dangerous for a Lion to be walking around. So I changed into a husky. Its easier," he replied. "Hmmmm….Does your guardian know yet," Tanako asked, "….No…..I haven't told her about our transformations or…the other condition," he said softly. "You know you guys have tell them about that condition soon or they may reject you in the end,' Snow said as she decided to go to sleep, snuggling her head against her feathers, closing her eyes. "Do you thin it would be good to tell them about the fact that we have to marry them when they turn eighteen… I know that will become our human selves but…I'm still worried," Leo said slight sad about the situation they were in. Tanako nodded. "We should tell them or they'll find someone else to love and once that happens it will be to late," Tanako said. "Then tonight then," Leo said softly as he put his head against his legs closing his eyes his tail curling against his body. "Hmm…,' Tanako replied as he closed his eyes.

"Sleepover!!!" Mel shouted as they made their way out of the school building, boy crowd in the corner to watch the three goddess make their exit. Mercury smiled. Vivio was about to answer when she heard two girls whispering. "Not fair. Mel isn't as pretty as Vivio and Mercury and yet she hangs around them all the time and they don't mind. I bet she pays to hang out with them," the first girl whispered. "I know. She just average like all off us. Yet she thinks she take all the boys away from us. Vivio and Mercury already have all the boys they can get but Mel gets attention because she with them. Its not fair. Why is she so special?," the second girl whispered. Mel had stopped jumping as she over heard the conversation.

"Mel?" Mercury said softly as she understood Mel sudden change in mood. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but Mel is different from you girls," Vivio said softly entering the conversation. The girls jumped. "Uh….Vivio?" the first girl said shocked. "When did she get here?" the second girl whispered. "It doesn't matter when I got here. What matter is the fact that you talking about my friend. She's quite different from you two. At least she doesn't back talk behind people backs and I hate when people talk about me behind my back. If you have something to say then just say in front of me," Vivio said glaring at the girls. "Hey? What's going on?" a Kasukia asked coming through the crowd that wanted to know what was going on. "Don't ever talk about my friends poorly again, especially, when I'm around. The next time I won't be so kind," Vivio said coldly as she turned away passing by Kasukia as if wasn't even there. "Vivio you just pasted by Kasukia….," Tanako said gently not really worrying about that fact. Vivio ignored him. "Let's go to my place guys," Vivio said to Mel and Mercury. "Wait for us Vivio!!! Mercury c'mon," Mel said trying to catch up to Vivio who was leaving the school grounds.

"If I were you guys you should apologies to her tomorrow when she's calmed down," Mercury said softly to the two girls as she walked away, slowly catching up to Vivio and Mel. "Yes Miss Tuskia !" the two girls said bowing. "Whoa, I've never seen Vivio like that before. I never want to get on her bad side," Eric said softly. "Her bad side is so beautiful and elegant as her good side. So beautiful!!!," Mark said going to his Girl mode. Norman sighed. Kasukia looked at the school gates as he watched Vivio leave. A smile emerged on his face. "So you have such a cruel side to yourself as well. Then I'll just have to bring out that power by using that weakness. I guess I should destroy the eagle tonight " he thought to himself as he slowly walked back into the school.

"I'm home," Vivio announced as Miko opened the door for her. "Welcome Madam Vivio," the two rows of maids and butlers greeted bowing. Mercury and Mel froze in their places. "Hello everyone, I'm having a sleepover so please let them feel welcome," Vivio said coldly walking up the stairs. "Yes Madam," The maids and Butlers replied. "Vivio are these your friends?," Miko asked pointing to the frozen statues at the door. "Hmm….Ya. I'll be taking a shower. Please find them pajamas and we'll be using the room upstairs the blue and purple one. Thank you," Vivio said leaving the room. "Um…maybe we should splash them with water," Miko thought out staring at the frozen Mel ad Mercury.

Vivio sighed as she closed her door. "Vivio?," Tanako whispered in her mind his voice wrapped with sadness. She looked up to see him on the window ledge of the open window. She smiled as she sat on the ground her hands on her knees. She gently waved him to come to her. Tanako flew to her side landing on her shoulder. "I'm being really weird aren't I?" she asked softly. Tanako rubbed his feathers against her cheek making her giggle. "No….Not at all," he whispered. "You just want to protect the ones you love. Is that so weird?" Tanako asked. Vivio smiled light. "No…," she thought back as her smiled widened. "Thank you Tanako," she whispered gently patting his head. "Your welcome," he replied.

"Mercury!!! You look so pretty!," Mel shouted astonished at Mercury's pajamas. She was wearing beautiful, layered dress. Its was silky blue and glistened wit golden stars. Mel stared down at her pajamas. She was wearing a pink and red pajamas covered in strawberries and had a ribbon in her hair to match. To her it looked kind of childish. "Mel isn't as pretty as Vivio and Mercury and yet she hangs around them all the time and they don't mind. I bet she pays to hang out with them." She remembered the conversation those girls had in front of the school gate. She had realized this when she first became friends with her. Even in grade school she knew the that she was out of her league but it was a big deal. Mercury noticed Mel's expression feeling the aura around her change. "Mel….," she thought as she reached out to comfort her but stopped. "Sorry to make you guys wait."

Mercury and Mel looked up to see Vivio leaning against the door way. The both blushed as they looked at Vivio. Her golden eyes were now a beautiful shade of blue with a small blend of purple. She was wearing a beautiful layered dress, similar to Mercury's. It was a silky gold dress designed to show a more medieval look. It was wrapped with blue ribbons all over. Her body fit perfectly in it fully showing all her curves. Mel looked at her up and down. "With such a beautiful structure and such long legs…she could become a model if she wanted to," she thought to herself. Mercury smiled with delight. "Vivio! Your so beautiful!!!! Why when you wear the uniform you only look average. If you wear that for the school dance you would catch so much attention. All the boys would be drooling over you. Even Kasukia!," Mercury emphasized on the last word, making Vivio blush. "Whatever. I don't like getting to much attention," she replied sitting down her king sized bed which was designed with blue drapes.

Mel continued to stare at Vivio as she talked to Mercury. "They both could be models if the wanted to…but why would they want me in there group. Why?," she asked herself. Tears started to form in her magenta eyes making her vision of Vivio and mercury become blurry. "Mel? Hey what's wrong," she heard Vivio asked her voice show soft and gently, full of concern. "I…Why do you guys want to hang around me?," Mel asked as the tears started to drop. Vivio sighed. "Mel look at me," Vivio said gently. Mel looked up at Vivio. SLAP!!! "What the…Vivio!," Mercury shouted. It took Mel a minute to realize what just happen. Vivio stood up and walked to the door. "Now you sit there and think about what you just said. That's your punishment. I will go get you some ice, and some ice cream," Vivio said leaving the room. Mel blinked twice. A smile then appeared on her face. "What a weird way to make me cheer up," she said laughing as her remaining tears ran down her cheeks. Mercury patted her head. "Hahaha…so true," she said laughing. Vivio smiled as she made her way to her first flight of steps. She was about to go down the stairs when suddenly the lights went out. "What the…!," Vivio though but suddenly felt someone push her causing her to loss her balance. Her eyes widened as her eyes quickly adjust to the darkness, scanning for a way to escape the danger at the bottom that awaited her. "TANAKO!," Vivio screamed without thinking as she plummeted downward towards the ground.

"Vivio?!" Mercury shouted as she heard the sound of Vivio scream echo through out the hollow walls. "Mercury! Wait," Mel shouted trying to find Mercury who was running out of the door towards the stairs. Mel headed towards the door slowly trying to make it to the door without crashing into something. She suddenly felt a stabbing pain from her neck. "Wha?!" she thought as her vision started to spin as she feel on her knees. The last thing she heard was "Night little one." Her vision became black as she fell unconscious. He man smiled as he picked Mel up. "Yo Chris! You got the other one?," he asked putting Mel over his shoulder. The other man appeared carrying the unconscious Mercury in his arms. "Yup. She's a pretty one. No wonder Kasukia wanted them. So I guess He'll get he'll get the third girl. Lets just dump them at the spot Kasukia wanted and get out of here before the police show up," Chris said smiling. They both nodded once leaving the room climbing out of the window of the bottom floor where they had broken in.

"I feel cold…where am I?," Vivio thought as she tried looked at her surroundings. "Tanako?" she whispered. There was no reply only the silent darkness rang, its blanket slowly covering her causing her to shiver. "Tanako? Can you here me?," she thought, her voice trembling with fear and sadness as she called out for her partner. The silence continued. She curled herself into a ball as tears started to form in her now purple eyes. "Is this how it feels…to lose your guardian?," she thought to herself as the tears began to roll down her red cheeks as her heart started to pound harder and harder against her chest its drumming making her remember how empty and lonely she was at this very moment. "Tanako…come back…please. COME BACK!," she screamed into the nothingness her call echoing pass the darkness.

Vivio's eyes snapped open as she tried to catch her breath, tears rolling down her red cheeks. "VIVIO!!!!," she heard Mercury call from the distance. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't respond she was laying on her against the cold, soaked grass located a few meters away from the gates of her house. She looked at her surroundings. Her eyes widened as the image that appeared in front of her came into focus. Mercury and Mel were on the ground wrapped with chains. When Vivio examined them closely she realized it was a binding spell. She then noticed a young looking boy in front of her. He had beautiful black and red hair. He had long legs and his hair was short but very neat. What was so beautiful about him was his dark, black wings. She felt her heart beat slowly getting faster as she realized who was in front of her. "Tanako….," she whispered as she stared at his human form.

Suddenly she smelled the scent of blood thicken the air, its rotten fragrant helping her heart beat go twice as fast. Her eyes widened as her hearing slowly got clearer and clearer. "Prepare to die Eagle! Your Guardian is unconscious and your willing to sacrifice your life to save her! Just like you! No wonder your incomplete. Well I'll put you out of your misery!," Kasukia shouted a evil smile on his lips as he summoned his guardian the snake to kill him. "Tanako!!! No move!!!," Vivio thought to him as she struggled to get out of the bind. "…You know Vivio…I always loved you," Tanako whispered. Vivio's eyes stopped as her heart skipped a beat as his words sank in, hitting her hard. "Loved….Me?," she asked as the tears started to overflow. "Ya…I just didn't get the time to tell you. I'm sorry I have to be so weak…and sorry for not tell you that I can become human…I just…wanted you to have some space…I… didn't want my feelings to control your life…so I let you free. Just like you did for me…," he explained as he feel to his knees in a pool of his own blood. "Tanako……no…please don't leave me….," Vivio said softly. "Please!," she screamed.

A weak smile appeared on his face as he looked over his shoulder to see her panic face, her purple eyes full of tears. "Please…move on….," he whispered as he took his last breath. Vivio's heart stopped as her whole body trembled. Her body felt cold and numb as that small flame of warmth vanished as if the wind had come by taking everything away from her. "Ta…….Tanako," she whispered as her eyes turned pure red. Her heart throbbed against her chest the pain surging through her body as reality sank in. The bind around her slowly shattered. "Vivio!!!! Tanako!!!," Mel screamed about to run to them but stopped by Mercury. "Don't interfere!…," she shouted as tears formed in her eyes. "But Tanako!!! He's dying!!!," Mel screamed. Vivio walked towards his lifeless body, falling on he knees as she slowly picked him up, laying him in her arms. At that very moment was when everything hit her. The pain, the sadness everything that had happen in her life slowly came back. The person who was there for her when her father died. Who watched over her and made sure she was happy…..was Tanako….but now he's was gone leaving her alone….alone. The words echoed though her mind, body and soul. She hugged him tightly as she let out her anger. "TANAKO!!!!!," she screamed.

She sobbed as she held the her dearest in her hands. "Now that the eagle is killed next is you to which won't be so hard," Kasukia declared smiling as his guardian turned away from Tanako and Vivio. Vivio embrace around Tanako tighten as her rage and anger boiled inside her. "I won't……I won't lose you Tanako…and I won't let you move on until you hear my true feelings," she whispered in his ear as she laid him down, standing up, her hand turning into a fist. Kasukia was about to order a attack until his heart stopped as sudden overwhelming power filled the air. Mercury and Mel gasped as they also felt the huge amount of energy. Kasukia slowly turned around to face a different side of Vivio that many few never saw. A evil, darkened smile appeared on her red lips as her hair turned a bloody red. "I'll kill you… I'll destroy you !," she screamed her pure red eyes aimed directly at Kasukia, piercing him. He froze in place as he watched Vivio make her way towards him. "Is….Is this the power of the eagle?" Kasukia questioned as he trembled in fear. "So much power…How can she withstand it," Mercury wondered, astonished. "Gerico!!! Kill her!!!," Kasukia cried pointing directly at Vivio. Gerico ran towards her, gathering up all his strength.

"You think a mere snake can kill me. I'll show you how death really feels," she whispered as her evil smile got wider. She stopped in her tracks as she opened her red eyes. "Death…let them see your mercy by punishing them…Punish them for their horrible crime," she whispered. Black wings emerged from Vivio's back as her spell was cast. Kasukia felt a wave of nausea hitting him so hard that he fell on his knees, clutching his chest as he tried to breath. "What…are you doing….uh," Kasukia shouted as he tried to grasp air put failed. Gerico screamed as he felt a blade go through his heart. He fell to his knees as he slowly started to fade. "No…..Gerico……..Dammit!!!!!," Kasukia screamed as he struggled to get more air. "Sorry master…Farewell," he whispered as he fully disappeared. "No……," Kasukia whispered falling unconscious. Vivio turned around ignoring them as she walked up to Tanako. She knelt down, holding Tanako in her arms, his body cold and soaked with blood. The blood he shed for her. A weak beautiful smile appeared on her face as she held him close. "You've sacrificed your life to many times. I shall grant you your wish… for life," she whispered kissing him gently on his cold, purple lips. Her feather slowly started to fade as their power weakened. Mel stared at the couple realizing what she was doing. "No!!! Vivio! Don't!!! You'll DIE!!," M ell screamed s she tried to escape Mercury's grip.

"The Maidens kiss…," she thought to herself as she slowly started walking towards them dropping Mel. They're lips separated a weak smile forming on her lips. Her red eyes softened as her body was being slowly drained. "It doesn't matter whether or not I die…you just have to live for me….okay….," she whispered her eyes getting weaker her vision become back as she fell unconscious beside the one she truly loved. Mercury started running towards them Mel behind her. "Vivio, Vivio!!!," Mercury cried as she shook her friend. The tears continued to form, dropping like a waterfall as the sadness sank in. Mel stared down at both of them tears rolling down her cheeks hitting Tanako's chest. "No…you guys can't die…were best friends…you can't….please don't die….wake up," she said shaking Tanako. "Please!!!! Wake up both of you!!!," she screamed. Mercury smiled weakly a tear droplet falling onto Vivio's chest. "We just met…we….didn't even get a chance to take even on photo together,' she whispered. It wasn't the fact that they were gone. Or the fact that they would never see them again. It was the pain of seeing both of them die, revealing their feelings for each other as well as dying with such beautiful angelic smiles. That's alone can damage one's heart.

"What's Going On!!!!!," they heard Miko scream as she entered the field. She froze as realized what happened in the time she was gone. She ran up to them. "Mel! Mercury! Who died first!," she screamed. Mel looked up at Miko, her eyes dull showing the emptiness she felt. "Tanako…..then Vivio," she whispered her voice lifeless. Miko looked at both of them and smiled. "They're still alive," she answered as she slowly picked up Tanako. "What…..WHAT are you talking about!!! They died right in front of us!!!," Mercury shouted. Miko shook her head. "They may have died in front of you but that a decoy. There is something special about the eagle. It has one special ability that works depending on the bond between the eagle and his guardian. Mercury pick up Vivio. We have to hurry up back to the house. We only have a short amount of time," Miko shouted as she started to run. Mel and Mercury both looked at each other and nodded. "Please…," they thought together in unison. "Please come back to us."


End file.
